


Vous Serez la Fin de Moi

by Ookami110



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/F, Guns, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami110/pseuds/Ookami110
Summary: Lena stays in Annecy, France for the time being. She enjoys seeing all its beauty... but then she runs into an old friend, a rival, who says she ran away and needs a home to stay. And being the one who gives the benefit of the doubt, she lets her in her home. Will their adventure together heal old wounds, or will they shatter once more? - WIDOWTRACER - CH 3 M SMUT - CH 4 VIOLENCE





	1. On se Revoit

**_Chapter One: On se Revoit_ **

Since Overwatch has been disbanded, Lena Oxton crossed oceans, ran across the land, flew up and down, and lived life as if each day was her last. She gave each city, each village, each ruin, each piece the world has created her own admiration. She walked across forests, acquainting with animals and letting her eyes twinkle with every stream, waterfall, lake, glisten to reflect the beautiful sky and its bright sun. Each day gave her life. Each country made her heart pound. And each person made her smile.

Lena temporarily resides in Annecy, France, in a little apartment house to enjoy her extended stay in the land of affection and lust. She hopes to stay for a little less than a year, but with a boat swaying on the canal calling her as she rests against the window, she might not resist. She smiles to herself. Maybe a little tour around the city by boat won’t hurt. She closes the window and put on her summer clothes. She glances at her orange lens goggles resting on the hairdresser. “Maybe not today, love,” she says before exiting the room.

She fixes her shirt. This damned accelerator can be a huge pain… especially on her chest. The brown haired woman walks down the stairs and out her home. Walking towards the pier, she sees the same little boat swaying. It’s basically inviting her. Lena giggles as she steps right in. She unties the rope that holds the boat from floating away, and she holds the paddles. She starts to hum, paddling her way across the canal river. She sees petals of flowers fly by her, the wind whispering gentle things as the sun continues to glimmer in contrast to the clear blue skies and pure white clouds.

Lena leans back as she lets Mother Nature take her to where she wants her to… She could stay here forever. The beauty of every brush, of every structure. She can’t lay a finger on it, but there’s also something else that’s gorgeous here. She wishes she knew, otherwise she would be all over it. Lena opens her eyes and she sits up. Where has Mother Nature lead her now? The young adventurer anchors the rope of the boat to a pole. She jumps off before she runs about in the city.

* * *

She had so much fun that she practically stayed out the whole day. And now, the magic begins.

Lena sits on the roof of a building and watches as the sun dips into the horizon and its sea of mountains and homes, her eyes widen as the dark feature becomes more apparent and the lights flicker open from windows and doors as if a royal ball commenced and the dark dances with the light. She smiles to herself. “Annecy, if you were a person, I would marry you.” She jest.

However, her jokes come to a halt when a woman in violet and black enters her peripheral view, and with a sniper rifle. This isn't good. She stands up in hopes the armed woman would notice. And it did. The woman’s head turned to the side, and their eyes locked. Lena gazed into her eyes. That woman…

“Are you here to take another life?” Lena asks. The other woman snickers and she looks away. Her expression changes. Is this the same enemy she knew?

“No. I ran away. I prefer not to give any more details.” She responds. Lena walked towards the edge of the roof, and the blue light sparks, her body zips through the air. She heads towards the taller woman and looks up. “... You realized how horrible you became, Amélie?” She scowls. 

Amélie, which most people call her as the Widowmaker, sighs. “Yes. And now I need a place to stay… My belongings have been destroyed, and my rifle is all I have.” She explains. Lena’s eyebrows furrow. She can't believe the enemy is basically asking her to stay at her house. Is this even okay? She gulps… Well, if she’s changed, she is always welcome back into Overwatch’s arms…

Or in this case, Lena’s. She closes her eyes and inhaled. “... Fine.” She lets out, “let's take you to my home. It's getting darker.” Lena’s expression changes, her eyes twinkle as her lips arch, showing her teeth. Amélie stares at her, and nods, attempting the same smile. Lena lets out a giggle. The two girls get off the roof and she leads her back to the boat.

Lena rows, putting her whole body into it. Somehow this amuses Amélie. She watches her body crumble and stretch, seeing that underneath that small body, is good strength. Amélie leans back and watches the wind cause disruption between the flower petals and the moon’s figure. Lena finally stops and ties the rope up. She jumps off and holds her hand to the older woman. She takes her hand, and the adventurer leads her to her home. She opens the door, showing her around, telling her certain rules she has around the house.

Which is just basic manners. Put things back where they belong after use, no mess, no fights, always knock before entering the bathroom or her bedroom, things like that. Amélie doesn't seem to be amused, and she looks around. “Also, you are welcome to sleep in my room. I will sleep on the couch.”

“You are selfless for your former enemy…” She says, “I am grateful for your kind gesture.”  
“Of course. Amélie, I always admired you. But when you got brainwashed, I was scared you weren't the same Amélie I knew.”

“I could say the same to you. I thought you died all those years… Until I saw you on the battlefield again.” Amélie laughs nervously. Lena smiles. The atmosphere is a bit off, but she's just glad to be able to see Amélie being herself. Or at least, close to being herself. The shorter woman enters the bedroom. She quickly sets her room up, putting messy clothes in the laundry basket. She looks up at Amélie, who seems to admire the simple setting of the room. Somehow this reminded her of her deceased husband. 

Simple, clean, well.

Amélie sits on the mattress. “I have extra clothes for you.” Lena says, spreading out a nightgown, “Sorry if it seems too short.”

“No need to apologize.” Amélie says as she glances at the gown. She gets up and glances at Lena, “Tracer.” She clears her throat. Lena’s ears perk, and realizes what she needs to do, “oh, yes! Ahahaha, not like I wanted to watch or anything!” She laughs nervously and zips out the room, closing the door. She can hear the other woman give a small giggle. She sighs in embarrassment, “Would you like dinner, I’ll heat something up.”

“That would be very kind of you.”

“Comin’ right up!” The 26-year-old female zooms down the stairs and into the kitchen, beginning to check around her cupboards for anything to eat.

* * *

Lena comes back up, knocking at the door. “Amélie?” She calls out. There wasn’t an immediate answer, but after Lena knocks again, Amélie finally responds. When Lena walks in, she sees the former Overwatch member in her nightgown. The light orange-yellow dress in contrast with her lilac skin causes Lena to stare in awe. Her eyes gazed at the woman, and this flusters Amélie. Amélie turns away and her eyes averted at the window. “Is the food ready?” She asks.

Hearing this, Lena snaps back into reality and nods. “Yes, yes! I’ll bring the food up.” She was gone and back in a second, holding two plates of meat and mashed potatoes with vegetables on the side. “Here you go!” She sets it down on the desk beside the bed. She sits on the bed and begins to eat her own. Amélie sits down at the desk and begins to eat as well.

There is silence as they eat. Only the clink and clank of the fork and knife cutting meat and the chewing as they savor the flavor of the meat topped with delicious sides. Lena notices the dark, long hair let down. She gazes at it as she eats, wondering how it stays kept and beautiful. She looks to the hairdresser. Amélie seemed to have fixed her room a little more.

Well, not that she herself did a good job cleaning her room anyway.

Lena blinks when she sees her goggles. Her goggles are on the back left end of the hairdresser, against the mirror. Beside it is Widowmaker’s visor. Somehow this makes her smile. She turns to the other woman, and she had already finished eating. She wipes her mouth with a tissue and glances at Lena. “I can take the plates down.” She says. Lena shakes her head. “I’ll be sleeping downstairs, so you don’t need to bother going downstairs.”

“Ah, thank you.” Amélie nods her head. Lena finishes up her meal and takes the two plates. “Good night, Amélie.” She says as she closes the door behind her. She starts to head down the stairs to the kitchen and begins to wash the dishes. She hums, smiling to herself. Once she finished, she forgot that she didn’t change clothes. She laughs nervously to herself. “I’ll just change into my clothes tomorrow.” She says to herself.

She dims the lights in the living room and kitchen, and she heads for the couch. Her body crashes onto it, and she stretches. “Ahh…” She moans with delight. She curls up and fixes the pillow. “Mmh… Nighty night,” She mumbles to herself as her eyes start to droop. As her vision blurs, she sees a black figure stand above her. Before she could really react, her eyes finally closes, dismissing what she just saw, and falls into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Tracer smiles as she watches Gérard’s wife. Beautiful as ever, elegant as ever. She was just a young lass--the youngest in her experimental flight program--when she saw Amélie. Amélie’s hair was long and black, her skin tan yet always shines. Tracer’s admiration for the woman grew inside her every day, to the point where it somewhat hurt her when she sees her. Almost like she’s jealous of Gérard. Could she be jealous? No, she can’t be. She can’t fall in love with the an agent’s wife. That’s crazy..._

_Tracer lets out a sigh. She sits on a bench at the headquarters and leans back. She peers down and knocks on her accelerator. “This is bothersome.” She mumbles to herself._

_“What is bothersome?” A voice asks._

_Tracer jolts with surprise and she looks up, seeing Amélie in front of her. “Mind if I sit by you?” She smiles genuinely. Tracer shakes her head as she scoots to the side to let the taller woman sit beside her. “You don’t like the accelerator that Winston created for you?” Amélie throws the question. The young lass laughs slightly, “I’m not… I mean… I do like it. I just think that… it’s a little inconvenient at times.”_

_“Ah, j’ai compris.” Amélie smiles. She leans forward, her torso leaning on her arms that hold her up from the bench. “It is quite annoying to have something you need to live be a nuisance to you.”_

_Tracer fidgets. She nods, glancing at the taller woman. “Is your husband called out for a mission?” She asks. Amélie’s eyes averted to look at the other woman. “And what if he is?” She teases. Tracer shakes her head, hands up, and waving them frantically, “N-nothing! I’m just wondering!”_

_Amélie laughs. “Please, don’t be so formal with me. We are members of Overwatch. Nous pouvons aussi être amis.” She turns her head to her, a smile on her face. “You are Tracer, oui?”_

_“Oui-- I mean, I mean yes!” Tracer’s face turns into a shade of pink. Amélie bursts into laughter and rests a hand on her shoulder. “At least you’re learning.” She hums. She leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek. Tracer retreats with wide eyes. “A-Amélie?” She calls out._

_Amélie looks at her with a smile. “I must go. It is nice to hang out with you, Tracer. Au revoir.” She bids goodbye as she walks away. Tracer feels her cheek where she was kissed. She knows that this is common in France, but to Tracer… It meant something more._


	2. Bataille Entre Soi-même

_**Chapter Two: Bataille Entre Soi-même** _

Lena wakes up, her head and back in pain. Why is she in pain again? She checks her surroundings and remembers. “Ah… Amélie slept on my bed.” She pointed out to herself. She slowly stands up and yawns, but jolts at the sound of someone’s voice.

“ _Bonjour_ , I see you are already talking about me?”

Lena turns her head to see Amélie at the dining table, already set with bacon and eggs. “ _Viens_ , Lena. It is time for breakfast.” She motions her forward. Lena sits at the other side of Amélie and begins to gather food for herself. She looks out the window as she eats, hearing the birds chirp and the calm water flow. She can hear chattering in French not far, bidding good mornings and how are you. Lena smiles, and she looks over to the other woman. “Is there anything you would like to do today, luv?” She hums.

“Maybe we can head shopping. It would be nice to get new clothes.” Amélie responds. Lena nods in agreement, also remembering the taller woman in her bold body suit. Her face turns into a light pink. She quickly finishes her food and gulps all the water in her glass. Amélie blinks as she watches this all unfold in front of her, and she laughs. “Are you eager to take me out?” She teases.

Lena froze. “I-I-um!” Lena shakes her head and laughs nervously. “No! I-I’m not… that eager!” She continues to laugh and lean back her chair. Unfortunately she leans so far, she falls backwards onto the floor. The lilac skinned female gasps as she stands up, “Are you okay?” She asks. Lena jolts before she stands up, “Oh dear! Hahah! I’m so sorry! I’m alright!” She scratches the back of her head, “I- uhm, I will go shower and get dressed.”

“ _Oui, je t’attendrai._ ” Amélie says, the worried expression her face disappears and she smiles at her silliness. As the 33-year-old woman watches her blue light travel quickly up the stairs, her smile decimates and she places two fingers by her ear.

“ _Nous allons commencer la mission. Soyez prêt à faire feu._ ”

* * *

Lena smiles as she and Amélie walk around the mall. The brown haired woman blabbers on and on about her journeys around the world, how each city gave a different, yet similar vibe… Unique, and gorgeous. Lena walks in a store with her companion. The store is very lively, and lots of beautiful, stylish clothes are being displayed. Not only that, there’s a sale! Oh wonderful, she won’t have to worry too much about price.

Amélie steps into the store, walking towards the ladies section. She inspects each clothing she’s interested in, and she chooses between them. “Chérie, I’m having troubles with this one,” The tall woman shows two long sleeve shirts. One says Annecy in cursive handwriting above a print of buildings and bushes, and the other is a galaxy print, and the sleeves are cut with a rigged color of blue and purple.

Lena blinks, pointing at herself. “C-chérie?” She repeats, gulping on her own spit. When she sees the other woman nods with a smile, Lena steps forward. She looks over both of them, and she smiles. “I like this one.” She finally comes to a conclusion, pointing at the first shirt. Amélie smiles, and places the other shirt back. She walks more, deciding more, choosing more. All the while, Lena stays behind her, looking at the other girl’s back. She realizes how the bottom of her back is curved, making her body like an arch, and after that is how wide her--

“Tracer.”

Lena snaps back into reality, looking up at the other woman. “Y-yes?” She laughs, trying to be calm. Amélie shakes her head with a smile, “ _J’ai fini_. Hand the clothes to the cashier, chérie.” She takes some of the clothes, setting it down on the counter for the employee to check it out. Lena blinks and drops it all off at the counter. She laughs nervously… _How long have I been staring? Hopefully not long! Jeez, Lena, you need to calm down._ she thinks to herself. She looks at Amélie, then at the cashier. “Do you have a membership card?”

“Ah, no… this will be all.” Lena smiles. She hands the person the money, and Amélie takes the bag. “ _Je te remercie_ , Tracer.” She says as they both walk out the shop. Lena smiles a little, “Please, call me L--”

Suddenly, she hears open fire. Her ears perk, and she looks around. She sees men shooting at store windows, doors, etc. “Where is she?!” One of them yells. Tracer catches one of the men’s eyes and she flinches. The man aims at Tracer’s head and begins to shoot.

The former Overwatch member grabs onto the older woman’s arm and flashes to the side, hiding behind something to keep safe. She looks at Amélie, “Are they looking for you?” She asks. The woman nods, her eyebrows furrow with annoyance. “They refused to let me leave. So now, they’ve come to take me back.” She explains. Tracer peeks her head out, and gasp. She ducks her head as the men shoot in her general area.

“Jeez! This is going to be a problem… Let’s split, we’ll find a way to make them go away.” Tracer looks at Amélie, “You have your gun, right?” _Lena, don’t say stupid things. Where would her huge rifle fit?!_ She yells at her brain internally.

“I do.” The golden eyed woman says. This shocks Tracer. She was about to ask her where, but a piece of the concrete fell off its place from too much damage received. She sighs and nods at the other woman. “Okay, just promise to be in one piece!” She says before she gets up, running to the left, taking out her dual pulse pistols and begins shooting back at the men. She zooms side to side, and kicks one right in the face. She jumps back and zaps to the side, taking cover.

Widowmaker appears on the other end, using her sniper rifle to headshot one of the men. They fall, and hit the floor. Men open fire once more, grazing Tracer’s cheek as she runs by. Tracer reloads, and grabs her bomb. She throws it at the center of the group, causing everyone to fly off. Tracer zooms in and begins to shoot. She stops as she sees one about to shoot at Widowmaker.

The former Talon member’s back is turned, shooting at other men and using physical combat for defense. Tracer’s eyes squints, and she jumps off the ledge for boost, then zips towards Widowmaker. “Amélie!” She yells, “Watch out!”

The sniper turns, seeing the man take a shot. Her eyes widen, in shock of what’s in front of her. Tracer, blocking her from the bullet, hitting her lower right side of the stomach. Due to the damage and speed of the bullet, it causes Tracer’s body to pull back, hitting Widowmaker. They both fall to the floor, and the time jumper winces. Whatever was in that bullet spread across her body is causing her to feel drowsy.

“Tracer? Tracer?!”

That was all she could hear before she passed out.

* * *

The sounds of chuttering from the wheels frantically hitting the tile floors and the sounds of the outsole and heels crashing against the floor fill Lena’s ears. She opens her eyes slowly, her vision blurs, only seeing light and dark, light and dark, light and dark in an unmatched pattern against the rhythm of the wheels. _Why do I hear wheels…? Are people running…?_ She thinks to herself, _Then… why am I moving…?_ Her mind starts to panic, but her physical body cannot react to her mind.

“Tracer?”

Someone speaks up. That soft, thick accent, soothing voice… She starts to calm down. “ _Respire lentement, regarde-moi s’il-te-plaît._ ” She says. Lena doesn’t know what she’s saying… She wishes she knew. She inhales, exhales, and repeats. Coming to her view is a figure, most likely a face, above her. Long hair, thin face… that is all she can see from her blurred vision. She feels a soft hand touch her cheek.

“Please do not worry, ma chérie… _Tout ira bien._ ”

Suddenly, the hand and figure disappeared from her senses. _Where is she going? Where am I going…?_ She slowly closes her eyes, and everything turns black again.

* * *

Lena wakes up, hearing a rhythmic beep in the dead of silence. She turns her head, seeing Amélie’s head on the side of the bed. Her eyes were closed, her body heaving peacefully as she sleeps. The hospitalized woman checks her surroundings. She’s at a hospital… She tries to sit up, but she yelps from the sudden pain. She looks the source of the pain; the lower right of her stomach…

 _That’s right…_ She thinks to herself. She remembers taking the bullet for Amélie… She turns her head to see the other woman’s body twitch. “Mmmh…” She groans quietly. She slowly looks up. “Tracer…?” She calls out, her thick, French accent sends a chill down her spine. God, she loves her voice too much… If she calls out her name… Her real name… Her heart pounds at the thought, but quickly retreats from her sick fantasies. “Y-yeah… I’m fine…” She smiles. Amélie gives a sweet smile… a smile that can kill… If only that smile could touch her ne--

_Lena, stop it!_

Lena gulps, as she returns the smile to the other woman. She sees her reach for her wound, and she gently rests her hand on it. “ _C’est de ma faute_ , now you are in pain because of me.” The French woman sighs, “I only cause destruction.”

“That isn’t true, luv.” Lena exclaims, “It’s just… bad timing.” She laughs slightly. Both women lock their eyes at one another, gazing into their yellow and brown respective orbs. “... O-oh, right… The doctor said… you will be here for a while to recover. Please do not be an inconvenience to them…” Amélie coughs a little, “The doctor quotes.”

Lena let out a small giggle, and nods. “I will stay put.”

“ _Magnifique_! I will leave you for now. Please rest well, ma chérie.” Amélie smiles. She stands and gives the younger girl a kiss on the forehead before she sways out of the room. Lena slouches and lets out a long, exaggerated sigh. How can she sleep now?! She just kissed her, the first time in her lifetime--assuming this is her third life--on the forehead! Man, she could die over and over again just to receive that kiss... But if she does, wouldn’t that suck? Now that she thinks about it, if she does this over and over again, she will only receive kisses on the forehead… and it will never advance.

 _Never?!_ Lena thinks to herself. Her fingers rake into her hair. She groans, she can’t let that happen! She has to take it to the next level! Maybe the cheek… or the lips… or her b--  
_No. Nooooo, nonononono. Lena Oxton. Stop right there. You can’t just think this far ahead, it’s only been two days since we’ve been reunited! You can’t just go up to her and say, “Hey, I’m in love with you! I’ve been in love with you since we first met! Would you like to get in bed with me?” No! That is not how it works, Lena. Plus, what if she needs to leave?! Leave me?!_

Lena stops dead in her thoughts… What if… What if Amélie does leave? What if she _does_ leave her? Where does this take Lena? Will… Will she go with her? Will she let her go? How will she prepare herself for the future? And, and what if Amélie decides to stay with Lena forever? _Forever?_ What if they end up living together, growing old together? Will they travel the world together? Will they settle down, maybe adopt a child or something?--

_Woah, woah woah there. Oxton, kids already? You’re only twenty six years old.-- Okay, maybe you’re old enough to make decisions like this, but with Amélie?_

Lena sighs. She slouches even more and rubs her head. All this thinking hurts… She looks at the time. Maybe it’s time for her to finally rest. The woman yawns, and she closes her eyes, falling into a deep sleep again.

Outside the hospital window, the Widowmaker peers into her lens. She zooms in on Tracer’s head, and she inhales. She sees her close her eyes, her finger on the trigger. Her visor closes in on her eyes, and she gets ready to shoot. However she stops when she hears people coming up behind her. She jolts and shoots a grapple to the side, gracefully jumping off the building and lands to the next roof. She growls, and heads back to Tracer’s home.

* * *

Widowmaker sits on Tracer’s bed. She takes off the visor and hair tie and sets them down on the hairdresser before she changes into her new, clean clothes. She lies down on the bed. _Bad timing…_ Widowmaker remembers Tracer saying that before she left. She turns to the side. “ _J’essayerai à nouveau demain…_ ” She says to herself. She closes her eyes…

_Darkness. Once again. Being in this godforsaken place is like being stuck in a spider’s web. Amélie cannot escape. She cannot… How can she not? The widow spider is in constant watch… if it can even see her. It hisses at her… how do spiders hiss? Amélie rolls her eyes. The darkness causes Amélie to feel nauseous. She’s been in the dark for too long… She just fears no one, nothing, can save her._

_The realization of this, Amélie starts to sob. She’s going to be stuck in here. She’s going to see the Widowmaker kill innocent people, people who are a threat to whoever caused her to become this way. She continues to sob._

_“Amélie?”_

_She hears her name. She opens her eyes. It’s still nothing but darkness. However the voice… Who could it be?..._

_“Hello?” She calls out, and the widow spider hisses again._

_“Amélie Lacroix, I am glad to be your friend.”_

_She growls, “If you are so happy to be my friend, pourquoi ne me sauve tu pas?!”_

_“If you need someone, I am here, luv.”_

_Luv…? Gérard? No, it’s a girl’s voice. Who--_

_The widow spider screeches at the voice. She doesn’t seem to like whoever is talking. Amélie can feel the strings of web spring, moving back and forth. It gets stronger, more rapid. Amélie suddenly feels picked up, and taken away. No, no! She can’t--_

_“S’il vous plaît, whoever you are, **SAVE ME!** ” Amélie yells as she sobs uncontrollably. There is silence for a long time. Amélie almost loses hope, but her ears perk. The last thing the woman hears is,_

_“Don’t worry luv. I will.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> Bataille Entre Soi-même - Battle Between Oneself  
> Viens - Come  
> Oui, je t’attendrai. - Okay, I will wait for you  
> Nous allons commencer la mission. - We will begin the mission  
> Soyez prêt à faire feu. - Be ready to fire  
> J’ai fini - I'm done  
> Je te remercie - Thank you  
> Respire lentement - Breathe slowly  
> regarde-moi s’il-te-plaît. - Please look at me  
> Tout ira bien. - You will be okay  
> C’est de ma faute - It is my fault  
> J’essayerai à nouveau demain… - I will try again tomorrow  
> pourquoi me sauve tu pas - Why don't you save me  
> S’il vous plaît - Please


	3. La Concrétisation

_**Chapter Three: La Concrétisation** _

It’s been a week since the incident at the mall. Every night, Lena feels like she’s being watched… However it doesn’t really bother her. She just thinks maybe someone from above is watching over her, and she smiles at the thought of it. Although, she is getting tired of the hospital. She hopes to go home today, since her wound is fully healed and stitched. She looks to the side to see Amélie sitting on a chair, reading a book. She smiles, she just really likes the way she looks… 

The door opens, and Lena’s doctor enters the room. “ _Vous êtes libre de partir, Mlle Oxton._ ” He says. Lena blinks at the doctor, then at Amélie. “What he say?” She asks. Amélie giggles a little, and stands up. “ _Merci docteur._ Tracer, let us go home.” She looks at the doctor, and then at Lena. The shorter woman makes a cheeky grin. When the doctor leaves, Lena switches into her normal clothes. That hospital robe makes her feel so weird… She looks at Amélie with a smile, and walks out with her.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone at the house for the whole week.” Lena apologizes. Amélie shakes her head, “It is no problem. I cleaned up your home, I hope you don’t mind… It was getting dusty.”

“No problem at all!” Lena smiles.

When they reach home, Lena notices the furniture had been moved, making the living room more spacious. She blinks and looks at Amélie. “Wow, the place looks great! I feel like I just moved into a new house.” She jests. The lilac colored woman smiles, and heads to the dining room. “What would you like to eat for lunch?” she asks, putting on an apron. Lena gulps, gazing at her behind again. Jeez, how long will this keep up? She looks up and smiles a little, “Something simple?”

“Oh, _non, non_ Tracer. I bought frozen meat, and broth soups, and other things… Let us make something _exquisite_.” Amélie says, her voice full of excitement… _and sexy._ Lena thinks. She puffs her own cheeks and slaps herself lightly, _Lena, stop it._ She looks back at the dark blue haired woman and smiles, “What do you have in mind?”

“A lot of things…” Amélie responds with a light growl. Lena’s heart bounced off the walls and all over inside her rib cage. She sweats, and laughs nervously, “Then… you do what your heart desire.” she suggests. Amélie grins and takes out ingredients from the freezer and fridge. “Let us begin~” She hums to herself as she starts to cook.

Lena heads to the living room. She sees Amélie’s bag and smiles. She passes the living room and sits at the dining room table and watches her. Somehow this reminds her of back then… When Amélie invited her to dinner while Gérard was on a mission, and they had juicy, thick steak with homemade mashed potatoes and gravy. She smiles, watching the woman chop things up and put them on a pot. When Amélie glances back at her and gives her a smile, Lena gulps, giving a crooked smile.

“ _Ma chérie_ , would you bring out the plates? I am almost finished.” Amélie asks. The time jumper smiles, and she zips up to the counter, grabbing plates from the cupboards and flashes back to the table. Amélie transfers the food to their plates, and hands her a fork and knife. The two look at each other for a moment.

Widowmaker smiles. “ _Chérie_ , let us eat.” She says. She watches Tracer smile. Something inside her burns. Her chest aches whenever she sees her smile. It's only been a week, and it’s bothering her that she hasn’t had any opportunity to… She frowns to herself, mind elsewhere. Her mind comes back when she sees her housemate with a worried expression. “You okay, luv?”

_Luv..._ It bothers her when she hears that. She shakes her head before she sits down. “I’m fine. I just remembered something.” Widowmaker smiles. Tracer’s eyes glisten. Those eyes… “You remember the time you cooked dinner for me?” Lena asks.

“Dinner?”

“When Gérard went off on a mission.” Tracer responds, hoping it would jog the older woman’s memory. She remembers none of it… But she plays along. “Ah, yes… I remember well. It tasted good, _oui_?” Widowmaker smiles. She looks outside. The birds chirp, its melodic music burns in her ears.

In her perspective, Widowmaker knows her inner self hates all of it. Every gentle rolling wave sounds like a tsunami, every dish she eats tastes empty and bland, every touch she has ever felt feels rough and painful, and every eyes she sees remind her of her doctor… The doctor that created Widowmaker. That is all Widowmaker understands. Pain, death, mission complete. A robot, that will do anything to hear, _Mission Accomplished._

Her eyes adjust its focus suddenly, seeing Tracer’s hand on her wrist. She looks up, confused. “Amélie, are you okay?” She asks. Widowmaker closes her eyes tightly, shakes her head, and looks back up at the concerned woman. “ _Je suis désolée._ I was thinking to myself.” She reassures her. However the other woman’s expression doesn’t leave her. She shakes her head. “You’ve finished your food, but you kept hitting the plate like there’s still food.” She explains.

“Oh…” Widowmaker blinks. This is all she can manage, which is odd. She doesn’t have any excuse… She looks up at her and smile, apologizing for her recent behavior. Tracer gives a small smile. “It’s okay. Why don’t you go rest? Maybe you need it.”

“No, I’m fine… I would like to stay with you a little longer.” Widowmaker blurts out. She looks down at her hands. _Que Dis-tu, Amélie? Deviendrais-je folle?_ She questions herself. Her eyes avert to the other figure. Tracer has a smile on her face, and reaches for the woman’s hand. Tracer pulls her up, and leads her to the living room. All the while, Widowmaker’s mind is spinning, _Sommes-nous obligés de passé du temps ensemble?_

She sees Tracer sit, and she mimics her action, on the far side of her. The _cavalier du temps_ glances and pouts, scooting closer. “Don’t be a stranger, Amélie. Let’s watch TV together, and tell me what they’re saying…” She laughs in embarrassment, “I’m still not understanding French much.”

Widowmaker is surprised. _Elle veut que je lui traduise?_ She thinks to herself. She turns her head to the side, glancing back at the brown haired woman. Her eyes full of anticipation, her lips in a curve, making a smile. The lilac skinned female clears her throat, “ _Oui._ I will.” She turns her head back at her, seeing that smile widen with joy. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

Widowmaker has her eyes concentrated on the television, constantly explaining to the other woman what’s been going on. However she stops, as she notices how silent she has been. When she looks over, she sees that her head on her shoulder, eyes closed, slightly snoring. She clears her throat to wake her up, but to no avail.

Widowmaker sighs, and she turns off the tv via remote. She glances at the other woman. She reaches the bag to the side of her, pulling out a small knife and slightly pierces the blade against her neck. She inhales… Why did she stop? Why can’t she finish the job?... Widowmaker’s hand aches, and she pulls back.

She can’t do it… _Pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire?! Pourquoi sa me fait mal quand j’essaye?!_ She yells at herself, and throws the knife in the bag. It hurts… Why is she in so much pain?

She hears the roaring thunder outside, the hard down pour of Nature’s tears. Is her God disappointed in her? Or does He feel her pain?... Widowmaker inhales, and rubs her temples. “ _Mon dieu…_ ” She grumbles. She adjusts Tracer’s sleeping position so she’s lying down on the couch. She heads to the windows and pulls the windows in. She looks up.

The spark dances within the bottom of the dark grey clouds, an unusual rhythmic beat of its spark before the mixture of loud thunder and bright lightning strikes onto the world. Somehow… The spark doesn’t scare her. The loudness doesn’t scare her… Rather, she admires it. She loves how it all reminds her of something… of someone. How the light always happens to brighten the dark skies and city.

Widowmaker shakes her head, and rubs it furiously. Who is talking? Widowmaker doesn’t think _ANYTHING_ is beautiful. She doesn’t admire _ANYTHING_. She growls and closes the curtains. That damned Amélie, trying to fight back. How long is she going to understand that _elle ne sera jamais libre_? Never!... She looks at Tracer. “... _Pourquoi a-t elle aimé une idiote comme toi_?” She asks her. She lifts the other woman, carrying her up the stairs and into her room. “ _Qu’est-ce qu’Amélie voit en toi? Qu’est-ce qu’elle aime en toi?_ ” She keeps asking.

She doesn’t understand the concept of love. But she does realize that if something is stopping her from finish this mission… is because Amélie’s will is trying to fight her. She groans, laying the other woman down. She closes the curtains, and glances at the sleeping girl. She walks over, and leans down. She inhales.

To understand is to do. 

She starts to kiss her neck, her hand resting on the other woman’s waist. She kisses upward, kissing and slightly biting onto the jawline. She sees her accelerator, and growls. She needs to take it off. She reaches for the back, sides, chest… but can’t find a button or anything to unbuckle it. She touches a certain part of the… thing… and almost presses it.

Somehow, at the right moment, at the right time, Tracer wakes, and she looks at Widowmaker. She gasps and pushes her away. “W-what are you doing?!” She exclaims. The lilac skinned female’s face remains unphased, and she crashes her lips onto hers. Tracer’s body freezes, but she returns the kiss willingly.

This means yes? Widowmaker thinks to herself. She pulls away, panting, and she begins to kiss down her neck and to her chest. She growls at the accelerator. Tracer laughs a little before she somehow takes off her top without removing her accelerator. Widowmaker, amazed, she stares. How did she…? Nevermind that, Widowmaker eyes her chest, and she kisses above one of her breasts. Tracer exhales sharply.

Widowmaker can hear her chest pounding like a drum. Is this how one is supposed to feel…? She licks her nipple, and Tracer lets out a slow, soft gasp, followed by a whimper. The sniper’s ears perk, and she flicks the nipple with her tongue, then her mouth closes in on it. She gives it a gentle suckle, causing the other woman’s nipples to stand tall, her body reacting to her gentle actions by creating goosebumps and shivers from the excited chills.

Widowmaker growls, her teeth grab ahold of her nipple and tugs, then letting go. Tracer gasps. “Amélie…!” She calls out. This flips a switch inside the golden eyed woman. She looks up at her, and she leans forward, kissing her lips again, her tongue asking for entrance. Tracer allows her, and they move forward and back as they kiss, their bodies touch and Widowmaker’s hands slide downward to pull off the woman’s pants.

She claws the side of the woman’s thighs. Her mind is blank. She doesn’t want to think… she just… understands what she needs to do. She wants to hear her moan. She wants to hear her yell out her name. She can hear the smacking of their lips, the sloppy slime of their saliva drips down from their mouths. Widowmaker pulls away, and they both pant in off timing. She slides down, kissing down her stomach, her nails gently clawing the side of her thick, juicy thighs.

She stops when she reaches the end of her stomach and her chin meets a slight bush. She spreads the woman’s legs and she glances up. She kisses her inner thigh, and Tracer gasp. She leans back, one hand gripping onto the bedsheet, the other covering her mouth.

“Do not cover your mouth, _chérie_ , Let it out… Say how much you’re enjoying it.” Widowmaker whispers, a slight purr escaping her lips. Tracer’s breath hitches, and she nods. She pulls her hand away and watches her. “ _Quel obéissance._ ” Widowmaker hums, then turns her attention to the quivering, wet entrance. She kisses the little orb above it, and Tracer yelps immediately.

The 33-year-old woman smirks, and she gives it a long, thorough lick, eyes gazing up to see her pure reactions. Tracer’s body jolts, her head hangs back as she lets out a loud moan, “Not there, Amélie…!”

“ _Non?_ You seem to be enjoying it…” The older woman teases. She kisses it and places it in her mouth, sucking gently as well as tongue flicking. She wraps her arms around Tracer’s hips as soon as her body starts to jolt too often from pleasure. She keeps her lower body in place, and she continues to suck and flick.

“Aaaahh!! Amélie!!!” She squeaks, hands transferring to the dark blue long hair, and her legs cross behind the other woman’s head. “Ffffuck…!” She curses. Widowmaker smirks, and her mouth pulls away. She lowers her head, her tongue wiggles against and licks around her entrance. Tracer whines, “Don’t do that…!”

Widowmaker’s hands cup her lower waist, then enters it. She looks up, seeing Tracer’s body arch. She smirks and slides her tongue around and she slurps. The submissive woman moans and whimpers with delight. “Amélie, God!” She yells. Widowmaker growls, and she continues to suck and push her tongue in and out. Her hands slide up, grabbing both of the other girl’s breasts and starts to grope them. Her fingers twirl around her nipples. Tracer tilts her head, moaning loudly--practically screaming. She looks down at the other woman and pants, “Amélie… God, please, give me more…!” She groans.

Widowmaker accepts this, and she pulls her left hand down. She gropes her juicy bottom as she pulls her mouth away. She licks her lips, and she rims her entrance with her fingers. She chuckles when she hears the other woman groan with anticipation. “Amélieeee! Just… put them in…!”

She obliges, sliding both her fingers into her slippery pussy. “AAH!” Tracer yelps, and she grips onto her hair more. Widowmaker glances up, and she crawls forward. She gives her partner a sweet, gentle kiss, and Tracer returns it willingly. She wraps her arms around her neck, moaning gently as she could feel the taller woman’s fingers slide in and out. Widowmaker pants in their kiss, pulling away for a second, and diving in for another kiss.

She can’t help herself. She enjoys every moment of their bodies grind and touch, the times she lets out her name in a lustful cry. “Amélie, I’m going to…!” She hears Tracer say between gasps. Widowmaker smirks, giving her neck a kiss. She begins to thrust her fingers as deep and rough as she could, all the while rubbing her sensitive orb rapidly. 

Tracer screams out her name one last time, her back arches as she reaches the peak of her limit. She grabs ahold of the woman and she twitch and tremble, her hips buck to let out the rest of her orgasm. Finally, after a moment, Tracer rests back on the bed, body sprawls all over it. Widowmaker looks at her, and strokes her hair. She kisses her head, and Tracer holds her hand, slowly falling asleep under her.

* * *

Widowmaker sits on the other end of the bed. She rubs her head, and she groans quietly. “God…” She grumbles. She looks at the sleepy, defenseless time jumper and strokes her hair. “ _Pardon_ Tracer.” She whispers. She gets up and reaches for her sniper rifle. “ _Je dois en finir. Je dois en finir une bonne fois pour toute._ ” She says to herself. She’s tired of their little game… She looks into the scope, zooming in onto her face and aiming directly at her forehead. “ _Adieu, mon amour._ ” She whispers, about to press the trigger.

_Amélie…_

She hears her name, causing her composure to break. She looks at Tracer, who groans in her sleep. “ _Amélie… Come home… Everyone misses… your company…_ ” She mumbles, “ _I… miss you, every… day…_ ” Widowmaker lowers her sniper, and feels a drop of liquid on her wrist. She looks at it, then at the mirror…

She’s… crying…?

She immediately wipes her tears as she places her gun where it was before. She furiously takes off her hair tie, then buries her face into her cold hands. Why is she crying?! Why is this happening?! Spiders have _no EMOTION_ for things like love! She shouldn’t have _ANY EITHER_! Her long fingers rake her scalp, nails scratching it to the point it feels painful.

She finally breaks down, sobbing. How could she let something like this consume her this way? How can she get so attached to someone like her? She looks at Tracer. She inhales, trying to find the answers just from her limp, tired body.

It hit her.

She’s the spark of lightning from the dark clouds. The lifeless clouds, the dark atmosphere… that is Widowmaker. And the pestering light, the moment it strikes land, it turns beautiful. Something inside her burns, heavy. She finally sees… She can’t… kill her. Widowmaker fell in love with Tracer.

No… Amélie Lacroix fell in love with Lena Oxton.

She rubs her head. “... Now what?” She asks herself. “... What will I tell…?” She pauses, and gulps. She will have to confront it… and all the emotions she suddenly feel… hurts her head. She inhales, and exhales. She lies down beside Lena.

Lena… She remembers that she told her to call her Lena. Not Tracer… It’s a nice change… She should call herself Amélie now… 

Amélie feels an arm rest across her stomach. She looks over and sees Tr-- Lena, still fast asleep, cuddling up to the woman. Amélie laughs quietly, and wraps an arm around her. She closes her eyes and sighs, pulling the other woman closer for warmth.

_So this is what love feels like…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> La Concrésetisation - Realization  
> Vous êtes libre de partir, Mlle Oxton. - You're free to leave, Miss Oxton  
> Merci docteur. - Thank you doctor  
> Je suis désolé. - I'm sorry  
> Que Dis-tu, Amélie?! - what are you saying, Amélie?  
> deviendrais-je folle? - Am I going crazy?   
> Sommes-nous obligés de passé du temps ensemble? - Do we really have to spend time together?  
> cavalier du temps - time jumper  
> Elle veut que je lui traduise? - She wants me to translate?  
> Pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire?! - Why can't I do it?  
> Pourquoi sa me fait mal quand je tente?! - Why does it hurt when I try?!  
> Mon dieu… - My God...  
> elle ne sera jamais libre - She will never be free  
> Pourquoi at-elle aimé un idiot comme toi - Why does she love an idiot like you  
> Qu’est-ce qu’Amélie voit en toi? - What does Amélie see in you?  
> Qu’est-ce qu’elle aime en toi? - What does she love about you?  
> Quel obéissance. - How obedient  
> Pardon - Sorry  
> Je dois en finir - I have to finish it  
> Je dois en finir une bonne fois pour toute. - I have to kill her now  
> Adieu, mon amour. - Goodbye, my love.


	4. Est-ce la Fin de Nous?

**_Chapter Four: Est-ce la fin de nous?_ **

_“Let’s see…” The doctor checks his clipboard. He seems invested into the clipboard more than the French woman lying down on the table. He glances down at her and frowns. “Not enough, it seems…” He mumbles. He starts to push the table out of the room and into a big white hallway. The French woman’s eyes widens, knowing where she’s going. “No! No, s’il vous plaît! Don’t take me there! Aies pitié!”_

_The doctor clicks his tongue. “Non, non, ma chère. We must keep going with the experiments…” The doctor pushes the hospital bed through the flapping doors and stops her right in the middle of a single, swinging light. The woman’s chest heaves with fear and panic. Three doctors come into her peripheral view and she trembles. “Hello, Amélie. Are we ready to begin?” One of the asks. Another takes out a huge medical instrument from another room, and it turns on._

_Amélie’s eyes widen. She struggles to move, but to no avail. Leather belt straps pin her ankles and wrists down. She can’t escape. She won’t see her Husband ever again… She starts to sob uncontrollably. A doctor hushes her and smiles sincerely. “celà ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps.” He whispers. But Amélie and the doctors both know that that’s a lie. This could take hours… and hours… and hours of torture._

_The machine comes closer to the French woman and the doctors insert needles onto the ends of the tubes. “We will see how long you hold out… Please use the best of your abilities to stay alive.” He says as he and his colleagues begin to inject her on her wrists, the crook of the elbows, and other places she doesn’t even know. She sees a female doctor places her hand on a big handle. The patient screams, “ **NO, PLEASE DON’T DO IT!** ”_

_But it was too late. As soon as the doctor flips the switch, a surge of painful energy inserts her body._

 

Amélie’s eyes shot open and she sits up. She feels her face, her forearms. The sweat runs down her face, her breathing heavy from her nightmare. She looks to the side to see Lena, surprised. The lilac skinned woman is on the verge of tears, but she takes deep breathes as she lies back down. She hears the bed creak and she turns her head. Lena lies beside her and wraps her arm around her bare stomach. “Did you have a bad dream, luv?” She asks.

Amélie took a deep breath, and she turns to her. “A bit, yes… But I’m fine now, _ma chérie_.” She reassures her. She kisses her head before she plays with the woman’s hair. Lena smiles, her hands roam around her back. They enjoy their time together in bed until Lena twitches as soon as the other woman touches her stitches.

“It still hurts?”

“No, I’m fine…” Lena whispers, “Was just surprised.”

Amélie nods before she sits up. “I will make breakfast.” She says. She puts on her lingerie and heads downstairs. She hums as heads to the kitchen, feeling another set of eyes watching her from behind. She turns her head to see Lena, face slightly pink. She looks up, and laughs nervously at her. “I-I wasn’t looking at…!” She tries to explain, but Amélie only giggles.

She opens the fridge door and pulls out some bacon and eggs, then grabs a pan and a bottle of oil. She sets the stove to medium and she pours in a little bit of oil. She puts on an apron and she lets the pan heat up. Lena watches from behind, but she was a head shorter than her so she just wraps her arms around the other girl and rests her head on her back.

Amélie shakes her head. “ _Ma chérie,_ ” She calls out, “I don’t want the oil to spill onto your arms.”

“Oh!” Lena responds, pulling her arms away, “Y-you’re right!” She laughs again. She steps back, knocking back a vase. She gasps and she zooms behind, catching its fall. She lets out a relieved sigh. She looks up, seeing that Amélie didn’t notice. _Odd… i wonder if she’s thinking about her nightmare._ She thinks to herself. She sets the vase back and begins to set plates and utensils for the both of them.

“Ah, right. Tr--” She pauses, and clears her throat, “Lena. I will be heading out today.”

“Oh? I’ll come with--”

“No, it’s okay. I think you should rest. Your body would probably enjoy some relaxation.” She turns her head to the side to look at her, and she smiles.

Lena doesn’t like that smile. Her smile seems so… so sad, so empty. Lena nods in defeat, “Alright… How about a date later tonight?”

“A date? _Oui_ , we can certainly do that.” Amélie says, and she pours bacon and eggs on their plates. Lena smiles happily as she starts to eat. She glances at Amélie, who’s looking out the window, not really interested in eating.

* * *

Widowmaker stands on top of a roof, somewhere not necessarily close to Annecy. Her mind filled with possibilities that she hopes it wouldn't happen, since Amélie remembers all the time she’s had in the “experimenting” base.

She sighs, closing her eyes. She has to be Widowmaker, and go home as Amélie.

“I see you haven't finished your mission.” A raspy voice fills the silence. Widowmaker’s eyes open and she turns around, seeing Reaper and her doctor. She grits her teeth. “You have been slacking, Widowmaker. This is not like you.” The doctor scoffs with a smug smile on his face. “Are you getting attached to the girl?”

“I just need more time.”

“Time?” Reaper repeats, “You _had_ time.”

“I don't think she understands the importance of this mission.” The doctor says. He looks at Widowmaker with the same smile, and he clicks his tongue. “This is no good, _ma chère_. I think you should be taken back to the hospital to get checked.”

Hospital… Amélie suffered there. She doesn't want to go back there.

“...I will do it… tonight.” She informs. She looks away, holding her rifle against her shoulder. 

“We will watch you,” The doctor hums, “In case you choose not to, or you choose to go against us. Reaper will do the job for you.”

Widowmaker inhales… And she nods. _dans quoi t'es tu embarquée…?_ She turns away and uses her grappling hook to swing off.

“I don't think she will do it,” The doctor says as he watched the woman leave. He looks at the man in black and smiles, “any wrong move she does… Kill her. And her friend.” He says as he turns to leave. Reaper stares off into the city, and he slowly disintegrate into black mist.

Amélie stops by the flower shop and looks around the shop. she looks at the owner who came up to her and kindly refuses her help. She takes one white and pink mixed roses and a vase. She heads to the counter and pays for it. The two smile at each other. Amélie leaves the shop and heads home.

As soon as she comes through the front door, she sees Lena asleep on the couch. She smiles and giggles quietly. She heads to put water into the base and roses in it. She places them on the center of the dining table and she kneels in front of the brown haired woman. She strokes her hair, and gave her forehead a kiss. 

Amélie then frowns. She can't do this… She really can't kill her… Well, Widowmaker, not Amélie. But… She just really can't do this. She closes her eyes and rests her head beside Lena’s.

* * *

_“Do you think my wife would like this?” Amélie overhears her husband and Tracer talk at a jewelry store. She smiles to herself. She's not the type of person to wear jewelry, but it is nice to receive them once in awhile. She glances back to eavesdrop on their conversation._

_“This one? No… She's really more of a Opal girl.” Gérard says. Tracer shakes her head. “No, no… honestly, have you seen your own wife’s wardrobe? It's all purple and blue! She's definitely Amethyst, or Sapphire!” Tracer argues._

_Funny, Tracer knows more about Amélie than her own husband._

_Tracer holds up a thin necklace with a glimmering Sapphire heart gem hanging onto it. “This one is perfect.” She says. “No! You make her look like her heart is ice cold and… heartless!” Gérard argues jokingly. Tracer laughs, but shakes her head. “But look at it… It's really beautiful. When she wears it, her tan skin contrasting with the Sapphire, it’s like seeing a structure trademark of a city. This is definitely fitting.” Tracer stares at it._

_c'est plutôt jolie, Amélie has to admit. She smiles. How does this little one know everything about her?_

_She sees Tracer, and their eyes lock for a second… Until the other woman looks away, flustered. Amélie blinks, realizing the meaning of their gaze. She smiles again. Somehow her chest feels warmer. She sits down on a bench and pulls out a book, continuing to eavesdrop on the two. Lena keeps suggesting things she thinks Amélie would enjoy having. It makes Amélie smile, and might consider wearing them if ever presented…_

* * *

Amélie wakes up, and she yawns. She feels her hair being stroked, she looks up and sees Lena, with a big smile on her face. Somehow the smile on her face makes Amélie’s chest feel heavier, both in a good and bad way. She loves that smile so much, but her mission… 

Lena kisses her cheek, and smiles. “Angela called me. She said she’s in the area. Should we go see her? She’d be glad to see you back to normal, Amélie!” She suggests, pretty excited about it. Amélie looks at her, thinking about it for a second. “... No, I’ll pass on that one.” She smiles, “But you can go ahead and see her. I’ll just be home.”

“What if I bring her here?”

“ _Ma chérie_ , I think it’s best that we go shopping with her.” Amélie smiles. She doesn’t want the 26-year-old to figure out she’s lying to her. In the end, Lena pouts as she admits defeat. She smiles at the older woman, gives her a kiss on the cheek, and goes upstairs to get dressed. Amélie watches her, and she frowns. This might be the end…   
As soon as Lena finishes, and exits her home, Amélie puts on her Widowmaker outfit. She grabs her visor, then reaches for her visor and pulls back a little, seeing Lena’s orange goggles. She smiles sadly. She picks up the goggles, giving it a kiss. She sets it down, then she leans on her hand onto the hair dresser. She hangs her head down, her shoulders shrugs, and her body trembles.

“ _Amélie, je suis désolé d’avoir participé à cela._ ” Widowmaker’s breath hitches, holding back the water in her eyes. “ _Pour vous briser, lorsque vous êtes déjà brisée._ ” She closes her eyes as she grips onto the handle of her sniper rifle. _Vous serez la fin de moi._ Amélie thinks with disappointment, as if talking to Widowmaker. This makes Widowmaker’s heart become heavy.

“ _Adieu, Amélie._ ” Widowmaker bids her farewell, then exits the house through the window.

* * *

Lena has been walking with Angela, yet she feels like she’s being watched. She doesn’t understand it, but she doesn’t mind either. She looks at Angela, who seems to have been talking about how tiring work has been. She looks away, taking the time to admire the things around her.

The birds chirp happily, nuzzling up against one another before hopping into their nest. The sound of the wind softly blowing against her skin. Seeing the waves gently rolling at the canal, with the disturbed ripples as people row their boats. She sees little squirrels, scurrying pass to get acorns.

“Lena?”

Lena looks over, seeing Angela with a smile. “Don’t be dozing off now, we still have to buy more things.” She giggles. The time jumper laughs a little as she scratches the back of her head. “Right, sorry luv. The place is just so beautiful!” She grins. “I know, but the longer we waste time, the less we can check around the store!” Angela says, giggling. Lena laughs; she always loved her little… jokes. If they were jokes to begin with… 

The two got into the store, and they basically shopped until the store had to close for the evening. Angela walks out with several new bags. Lena honestly didn’t think Angela would be the fashionista type… _I guess wearing her doctor’s suit can be boring after awhile…_ Lena thinks to herself.

Lena seems to be lost in thought, until she hears Angela yell her name. She snaps out of it, and looks at the other woman. “Watch out!” Angela screams.

Watch out where?

Lena didn’t have much time to react until a huge force pushed her back, making her fall to the floor. Her face smack against somebody’s gun, and it really hurt her nose. She groans, her eyes unfocusing due to the impact. She slowly sits up and rubs her head.

Why is her hand moist?

She looks at her hand, focusing on the deep red color imprinted on her hand. Her eyes widen and she pulls back, pushing whatever on her away. Her chest heaves, shocked to see blood on her body. But that doesn’t compare to who she saw bleeding on the floor.

Her heart drops.

“Amélie?!” She screams, scurrying to her and she grabs her back. She checks her eyes, in fear. They’re wide open, pupils small, like trying to see a star in the middle of a dark night. No, she can’t be?! She can’t allow it! Not again…!

She finds the source of her wound, which is on her stomach, and pushes deep into it so no more blood oozes out. She looks at the other woman, whispering her name over and over and over.

“ _Mon amour_...” Widowmaker coughs. She looks up to see Lena crying. She slowly reaches her face with her hand, and smiles with relief, “ _Je suis contente que tu ailles bien..._ ”

“What happened to you?! Who did this?!” Lena yells. She wants answers! Why is this happening to her now?!

“ _Shhh…_ ” The older woman hushes her, wiping away her tears. All of a sudden, Angela runs towards them and tackles Lena down. As soon as she falls, a gunshot could be heard. Angela gasps heavily, tired from running. “Jeez…! He won’t quit!”

Widowmaker hears what she said, and she tries to sit up. She winces and screams in agony. She keeps trying to get up, but she couldn’t. Lena holds her and tries to keep her down, “Amélie, no! You’re wounded!”

“He’s going to get you!” Widowmaker argues, and she finally sat up.

**_BANG!_ **

Widowmaker’s eyes shot wide open, seeing Lena’s chronal accelerator dysfunctioning, as well as gunshot wounds all over her chest. The accelerator breaks and falls off, and Lena’s body falls back, parts of her body start to glitch with blue light.

“ _Non…_ ” She whispers, “ _Non, non, non…!_ ” She whispers. She turns her head with anger, but that disappears as soon as the middle of her eyebrows meet the muzzle of a shotgun.

“You were the best, Widowmaker… But now…” Reaper’s voice ring in her ears as he says the last words… 

“You are pathetic.”

**_BANG!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AC: LOL I’m so sorry. I got carried away, and I’m slightly panicking on how to end the next chapter. 8) Are you scared? Anyway, thank you so much for reading my fanfic up till now. I hope you will be reading the upcoming chapter, and it will be the last one for this story!... hopefully. Also, I would like to thank some people who have contacted me in helping to translate certain sentences and stuff. C: You’re all too kind. ; v ;~ 
> 
> I hope you cried, causethatsthepoint. Be prepared for the last chapter, we all gonna hit feels and just die in a hole………………… Who knows. I’ve just been making things up as I go. But I might have an idea for next chapter, so stay tuned~ keep reading, everyone!
> 
> ~Soli
> 
> * * *
> 
> Translation
> 
> Est-ce la fin de nous - Is this the end of us  
> Aies pitié - have mercy  
> Ma chère - my dear  
> Celà ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps - it wont take long  
> Sans quoi t'es tu embarquée - what have you gotten into  
> c'est plutôt jolie - it is quite beautiful  
> Je suis désolé d’avoir participé à cela - I am sorry for participating in this  
> Pour vous casser, lorsque vous êtes déja cassé - for breaking you when you are already broken  
> Je suis content que tu vas bien - I'm glad you're still okay


	5. Rétablissement

**_Chapter Five: Rétablissement ___**

_Amélie lies down on top of a ceiling, watching Lena shop inside a store with Angela. She admires her girlfriend through her rifle scope lens. She inhales; seeing Lena’s smile keeps her from pulling the trigger. She keeps hesitating. She can't do this. She just really can't..._

_She feels the muzzle of a gun resting against the back of her head. She gulps. She aims for the head…_

_She quickly turns around and knocks the gun away from Reaper’s hand. She points her gun at the man. Reaper growls, then he grabs the gun, yanking it from her. But as soon as he did, Widowmaker jabs his leg with her heel, and she gets up. Reaper grunts from the sting and falls to one knee. He gets up and grabs his other gun from his pocket. He aims his guns at her, Widowmaker glares. She runs up to him, dodging all his bullets._

_But that didn't last long. Reaper elbows Widowmaker as soon as she got close, knocking off her visor. She staggers back, giving Reaper the perfect opportunity. He aims at her stomach, and pulls the trigger. Widowmaker coughs heavily, spitting blood. She staggers once more, and Reaper throws his guns away. He grabs Widowmaker by the hair and sees Lena and Angela leave the store. Widowmaker blacked out at that point._

* * *

Angela rushes into the lab with two hospital beds. Her eyes wide with shock, concern, and fear. She runs in her lab room and gives Amélie something to breathe onto. She does the same for Lena, but her hand went right through her mouth. Her eyes swell up, and she inhales. Lena’s body glitches blue light, and Amélie’s forehead caved in with shotgun ammo. Angela quickly yells at her fellow workers to call Winston and get him here immediately. She yells in frustration. She goes to work… There just isn't any time to waste.

Angela’s Doctor uniform is drowning with red stains. She pulls out the bullets from Amélie’s head and wipes her forehead from the blood dripping off from the wound. She closes her eyes and rests her gloved hand on her wound and whispers something. It slowly starts to heal, but not by much. Angela looks at Amélie before she starts stitching her wounds together. “You're okay, Amélie…” She whispers. She pulls off her patient’s bodysuit to heal her stomach as well.

“Doc, do you have extra parts for the accelerator?” Winston grunts behind her. He’s screwing something into the broken accelerator. Angela nods, “yes, it’s on the top left drawer.” She points towards the general area while putting stitches on Amélie’s wound. Winston rummages through the drawers, picking up metal parts and screws for the broken invention. 

Angela finishes stitching. She looks at Amélie as she rubs her head. “Just… just hang in there.” She looks at the doctors as they set up a heartbeat monitor for the lilac skinned woman. Angela notices the other woman’s heartbeat is weak. She frowns. “... This is probably because of her condition. Take Amélie to her room and let her rest.” She instructs. She goes up to Winston and places a hand on her shoulder. 

“How is she?”

“When I'm done with this, Lena will be fine…”

“Not for long… She still has wounds. Do the best you can, and quickly please.”

Lena can hear the two converse. But she can't wake up…

_Lena looks at her arms. She sees them glitch, disappear abruptly, and reappears with a bright blue light. Her eyes swell up… This can’t be happening. Right? She looks around, only to see darkness around her._

_“Mon amour.” A familiar voice calls out. Lena turns towards the direction, seeing Amélie, her skin tan, her hair down… The Amélie she used to know. She slowly walks up to her and reaches for her. Amélie speaks in French, but Lena can’t understand what she’s saying. She stares into Amélie’s eyes, and touches her cheek. But before she could really feel her, Lena’s hand glitches, making the hand go through the other woman. Lena trembles, and she pulls away. Tears start to drip from her eyes, and she falls to her knees._

_“Lena… you’ll be okay.” She hears her whisper. She looks up, but nobody’s there. She bites her lip, “How can I be okay… if I can’t hold you anymore…” She asks._

_“You can’t be stuck in the past forever… The Lena I knew looks forward to the future…” Amélie says. Lena sniffs as she wipes off her tears. She nods. “... If I get to see you again…”_

_“I know you will…” Amélie whispers, “And it’s time to wake up…”_

_“Huh?”_

“Lena…” Her name is being called. Lena slowly opens her eyes. Her vision blurry, but she can make out Winston and Angela from their figures. She closes her eyes hard, and opens them again. Her vision clears up, and Angela goes up to her, giving her a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay…!” her voice cracks, and breaks out into tears. Winston stands beside the doctor, and simply smiles at the two. 

Lena hugs Angela back, rubbing her back. “I’m okay now…” She whispers. She recalls what happens, and jolts. “Where’s Amélie?” She asks.

“She’s right here…” Angela pulls away and sniffles. She heads to the curtains and pulls it to one side. Amélie’s head is covered in stitches, with an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth, heartbeat slow yet steady, sleeping soundly. Lena stares at her, her eyes swelling up. “...Thank God she’s okay…” She whispers. She slouches on the bed and covers her eyes, starting to cry. The doctor sits down on a chair and holds her hand. “You two are saved, that’s all that matters.”

Lena nods, and smiles at the two. Winston snorts as he ruffles Lena’s head with a smile. “We got people on pursuit, looking for Reaper and others responsible for the incident.” He says, and pulls away, “I better go. I have other things to do.” He nods at Angela and Lena before he leaves the room. The two girls looks at each other, smile, and talks, Lena trying to get answers from Angela about what happened, but the other woman doesn’t budge.

* * *

Hours have passed, and Amélie has finally woken up. She looks around and groans loudly at the pain. She hears a woman call out her name, and she looks over. It was Lena Oxton…

Lena goes up to her and wraps her arms around her, sobbing on her shoulder. “Amélie!” She looks at her, “I'm so glad you're alright!” 

Amélie reaches for her cheek and slowly smiles. “Did I worry you…?” She asks. Her head hurts from the damage, but she’ll end up fine… Right? She hears Lena sob and laugh, telling her what she already knew. She sees Angela walk in and they stare at one another. “... You know, we were worried you might've fallen into a coma.” Angela tilts her head with a small smile.

“With this damage, I thought I was going to have amnesia…” Amélie jests, but Lena doesn't find that funny. Amélie looks at Lena and strokes her hair. “... I'm so glad to see your beautiful face again…” She whispers. Lena’s heart skips a beat, and she smiles at her. Lena slips her legs into the blanket to join her girlfriend. “I was so scared, Amélie… I thought I wouldn’t be able to hold you anymore.” She says, her breath hitches. 

“I was scared too…” Amélie smiles sadly. She kisses her cheek before she rests her head on Lena’s shoulder. She closes her eyes and scoots herself closer. Angela watches them with a smile. “...” She checks her clipboard. “Ah, I have a check-up to go to. If you need anything, call up a nurse. They’ll help you.” Angela waves as she walks out the room.

* * *

After months of being in the hospital, being greeted by many of Lena’s friends, Lena and Amélie are finally able to go home. They sit in a cab together in the back, holding each other’s hands. Amélie’s face are covered in scars, and thinks she looks ugly. But Lena doesn’t think so. She could kiss those scars all day, but would always think she’s gorgeous. The shorter woman looks at the other girl and leans against her. She closes her eyes. “Do you want to travel with me?” She whispers.

“Travel?” Amélie repeats. She could hear the birds tweet and sing outside… It didn’t sound like what they were when Amélie first stayed at Lena’s home. She inhales. “... Of course, we can.” She smiles. “... And if we find a perfect place, we can settle there.”

“Really?” Lena looks up at her, and her eyes twinkle with joy. All the while the two converse, Amélie’s vision of the world transform. She enjoys the wind whistling, the trees lightly rustling, the waves rolling, the thumps of her heartbeat…

_Battement de cœur…_

Amélie closes her eyes and rests her head over the other woman’s. There’s no more Widowmaker. Amélie is just… _Amélie._ She hears the car stop and she looks around her. They’re home. Lena pays the driver and exits the car. Amélie joins her and they head to the back to grab some of their stuff. They got into their home, Lena inhales the scent. “Ahh… It feels great to be home.” She smiles. She heads upstairs to put their stuff away. Amélie smiles and follows her.

“Do you want to eat? I can cook.”

“I know you can cook, luv,” She turns to her, “But I think we need to rest for now. We’ll call delivery.” She grins. The taller woman goes up to her and gives her a kiss on the lips. “ _Merci, mon amour._ ” She whispers in their kiss. Lena’s heart skips a beat and her breath hitches. She wraps her arms around the other’s neck, and pulls her onto the bed. The two giggle, and things go well for the both of them.

In the end, the two travel the world: Switzerland, Japan, Russia, China, Brazil, Mexico, Canada, various parts of the US… Amélie figures they should settle in a tropical island. Lena jests that it’s probably so that they can live a honeymoon for the rest of their life… Amélie only smirks, making the other blush. They both laugh, and they enjoyed every single minute of their life, for however long they have together.

_Maybe forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AC: Thank you so much for reading my story! shfkjhsdj I'm sorry if the ending wasn't as great as you expected. I'll be making more OW stories in the future. So I'm currently making a fanfiction of Zarya and Mercy! I hope I can write quite a bit before / after classes. ;( college takes too much of my time. But thank you so much, everybody, for reading my fanfiction!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Translation  
> Rétablissement - Recovery  
> Battement de cœur - Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> On se Revoit - We Meet Again  
> j’ai compris - I understand  
> Nous pouvons aussi être amis - We can also be friends  
> Au revoir. - goodbye


End file.
